


(Art) Portrait of Bruce Wayne

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Digital Media, Fanart, Other, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: Just a portrait I did of Bruce since I had time.





	(Art) Portrait of Bruce Wayne




End file.
